Delusion
by Svyet
Summary: AU Erotomania - A delusion in which the affected person believes that another person is in love with him or her. Person Who Suffers from Erotomania: Rena Williams


**Hallo everyone! I am Svyet, and I present to you my first Elsword fanfic, Delusion. It basically revolves around a person (Rena) suffering from delusions. I did my best on researching about this so, uhh, yeah. Think of it as a somewhat Yandere or whatever. It's just a story about the four stages of obsessive love. Technically no deep plot at all. Anyway, constructive criticism is and will always be appreciated! I'm just doing this to improve characterization(?) and description and stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elsword and its characters. I am merely borrowing them for fanfiction purposes. **

* * *

Coffee. The air smelled of coffee. She was outside a coffee shop after all, it is only logical for the shop to smell like coffee. Taking a deep breath, Rena Williams pushed open the glass door and stepped inside. The place is packed with customers, forever scrambling for their morning coffee. She loved the way time seemed to slow down when she enters, she loved the way everyone steered clear of her path. _'Out of respect,'_ she reminded herself, smiling. She went to the back of the line, and waited for her turn to be served.

The minutes, seconds, no, _**time**_ seemed to pass so slowly. She was positive, _**very**_ positive, that it took her ten minutes before she was in front of the cashier when in reality it only took four minutes.

"Hello ma'am. May I please take your order miss?" The cashier beamed at her with so much sweetness, so much sugary sweetness; it was sickening. She fought the urge to wipe that smile off the wretched cashier's face. Instead, she also smiled at the woman, for politeness' sake.

"Rena. Miss Rena. Just one brewed coffee Miss," Rena squinted at the woman's name-tag. "Ariel?"

"What size?"

"L. Size L."

The cashier shot her another smile. "That'll be 46 ED~," Ariel piped.

Grumbling to herself, Rena pulled out her wallet and forked over a 50 ED bill. "I receive 50 ED, your change is 4 ED. Wait for your name to be called Miss Rena, when your name's called you could claim your coffee at the counter," Ariel handed her the change and the receipt before turning over to the next customer and repeating the same script all over again.

In less than a minute, she heard a very familiar "Brewed coffee, size L for 'Miss Rena'?", made her way to the counter, and took her order.

She happily took a sip and started to head outside when a man glanced at her. Rena locked her eyes on the man and gave him a onceover. He didn't look that bad, he has gold eyes, tan skin, and black hair. He looked 'hot', as teenagers so eloquently put it. The man looked away and resumed eating his cake (sachertorte?). He seemed to be interested in her, so why not introduce herself?

She made her way towards the man and extended her hand towards him. "Hello! My name is Rena. Rena Williams. And your name is?"

"Uhhh. Raven." Raven looked confused and shocked. '_Of course he'd be shocked. His crush just greeted him.'_

"Oh, well. See you again soon Raven!" Rena gave him a friendly wave before departing for work.

"What the fuck is wrong with that woman?" Raven muttered under his breath before shaking his head and consuming the last pieces of his cake. "She's probably.. Forget it."

**_~0oOo0~_**

Rena grinned. She was happy. Very happy. Who knew she had a secret admirer? It was very obvious that he loved her. It was no problem though. She loved him too. And he was also very, no, **_extremely_** handsome! He'd probably confess soon, then they'll become lovers and then he'll marry her. They'll all have happily ever afters of course!

She went on Phasenotes and logged in her account. Smiling, she typed in 'Raven' on the search box and saw thousands and thousands of profiles. But it wasn't hard! Raven wasn't hard to find.

"Raven Granger." The name sounded really good. Or at least to her. She clicked "Send Friend Request" before happily browsing his profile.

Once they become friends they'll become closer, and closer, and closer. They'll be inseparable. She frowned when she noticed that he had 47 friends. He didn't need them. He only needed her, **_only her_**. She'll get rid of them all once they're officially in a relationship.

Raven was hers and **_only hers_**. **_No one_** could take away her secret admirer. **_Absolutely no one._**


End file.
